Long Time No See
by thehoodedsweatshirt
Summary: “Wonderful you know about the hitchhiking thing?...You going to give me grief about that, too?” she looked at him pointedly, as if daring him to lecture her.rn“No. I'm sure your mother has already informed you of its dangers, and I believe you knew about
1. Part 1

**Title: ** Long Time No See

**Summary: **Twelve year old, Lindsey Willows runs into an old family friend at the Crime Lab NO SHIPS

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly, so CBS please don't sue, for I have no money to give you if you did.

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe)

**Spoilers: **None as of now, but if there are any it will be nothing past the episode "Snakes."

**A/N:** **_PLEASE REVIEW_** It's my first fic (actually ficlet) ever and I welcome the good, the bad, the flames so I can improve!

**A/N 2: **Please see my member profile if you want to know of my thinking behind this fic. It's really not that long but it is for an "Authors Note." Now…ON WITH THE FIC(LET) ;)

The girl's Mother had told her to wait in her office until she came back from her errand so they could both go home. That was over ten minutes ago.

'She probably got caught up in a case. Now I'll never get home, just great, thanks Mom' she thought cynically, as she rolled her eyes, and left the office.

The young blonde walked down the halls, looking around as if remembering a dream, of a better place and time. With the exception of when her Mom brought her here when she was picked up for hitchhiking, it had been some years since, twelve year old, Lindsey Willows had wandered through the Las Vegas Crime Lab. In fact, she could barely remember the last time she talked to or even saw her Mother's colleges, let alone visit the place she spent at least 20 minuets one day a week, when she was younger.

Lindsey kept walking, looking around at the people milling about, and every so often glancing down at her chest to make sure her "Visitor" badge was still there. Occasionally, she stopped in open doorways to poke her head in, and look around. The adults that were working in those rooms were too, absorbed in their work to notice Lindsey, quietly observing them for a few moments, before she moved to the next doorway.

Coming to the last open door on that corridor, Lindsey did as she did with all of the other opened doors. She slowed her pace to quiet her footsteps, and then ever carefully slid into the doorway to see what kind of room it was and who was working in it.

As she observed the bookshelves overflowing with literature of all kinds; the shelves stocked with bugs in glass cages, organs in formaldehyde, a human skull and various other knick-knacks; and the well worn black leather couch, she realized how much more familiar this room felt compared to the other rooms and labs she looked into.

When she finished her observations of the room's décor, Lindsey's eyes fell on the room's sole occupant.

A man was sitting down, hunched over desk, in deep concentration reading and taking notes. The only part of his head visible to her was his salt and pepper, cut short, wavy hair.

'NO WAY' she thought. 'It couldn't be him…could it?'

As she took an extra step in the room to get a better look, she cringed when accidentally kicked the doorstop with a loud THUMP, causing the man behind the desk to look up, right at her.

TBC…


	2. Part 2

**Title: ** Long Time No See

**Summary: **Twelve year old, Lindsey Willows runs into an old friend at the Crime Lab NO SHIPS

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly, so CBS please don't sue, for I have no money to give you if you did.

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe)

**Spoilers: **None as of now, but if there are any it will be nothing past the episode "Snakes."

**A/N:** **_PLEASE REVIEW_** It's my first fic (actually ficlet) ever and I welcome the good, the bad, the flames so I can improve!

**A/N 2: **Please see my member profile if you want to know of my thinking behind this fic. It's really not that long but it is for an "Authors Note." Now…ON WITH THE FIC(LET) ;)

**Part 2:**

_As she took an extra step in the room to get a better look, she cringed when accidentally kicked the doorstop with a loud THUMP, causing the man behind the desk to look up, right at her._

Too, shocked from her clumsiness to move, she stood frozen in the doorway mouth slightly agape.

The man took his glasses off and put one of the ends between his teeth. He then cocked his head to the side, and his eyebrows scrunched together taking in the young blonde girl in his doorway, studying her.

'Gah! I still hate it when he gives that look,' Lindsey thought as she inwardly cringed. 'I remember how his bugs must feel.'

The after a few moments the man spoke, "Lindsey? Lindsey Willows?"

Gaining courage she mocked, "Gil. Gil Grissom," she allowed her body relax, "Long time no see."

"Yes. I suppose it has been," he replied his gaze never leaving her.

"Do mind ya if I come in?" She asked, feeling awkward just standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Yes, come on in."

She felt the corners of her mouth turn upward at his discomfort, as she entered the room further. Getting a better look at her surroundings, her eyes fell on one of the glass bug cages.

"What happened to her?" Lindsey asked walking closer to the caged tarantula.

"Her?" Grissom asked switching his gaze from Lindsey to the cage.

"Yeah, last I remember your tarantula had some funky, spot thing on her back. This one's all brown," Lindsey explained.

Grissom's gaze softened, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"That one you remember, I'm keeping her at home. The hustle and bustle of the lab did not always agree with her delicate disposition. So I bought Horatio to keep me company."

"Okay. But if you're lonely why don't you do your work in the Break Room with someone," Lindsey replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never said I was lonely," countered Grissom.

"Uncle Gil," Lindsey sighed. Resorting back to the title she had dubbed all her mother's coworkers at one time, "If you weren't lonely, then you wouldn't have had the need to replace your old spider."

While Grissom thought about that logic, Lindsey unceremoniously flopped down in one of the chairs facing his desk, and tucking her left leg underneath her, successfully snapping him out of his reverie.

"It's been a while since I've been called 'Uncle Gil'." Grissom quietly admitted, breaking the silence.

Lindsey shrugged, "I'm not surprised, I mean when's the last time I've been over here, ya know?"

"Well," Grissom slowly began, "There was the time when your Mother brought you to the morgue."

"Wonderful you know about the hitchhiking thing? Great, Faaaantastic. You going to give me grief about that, too?" she looked at him pointedly, as if daring him to lecture her.

"No. I'm sure your mother has already informed you of its dangers, and I believe you knew about those dangers to begin with," Grissom calmly replied. "I know you're a smart girl, Lindsey. Well, now young lady," Lindsey blushed and looked down to the floor at Grissom's compliment, "and that you wouldn't take a lecture from me to begin with, especially when it's not my place to give one."

It was Lindsey's turn to be silent as she thought about his words.

"Thank you for saying so, Gil" Lindsey said sincerely, breaking the silence. "I just wish others thought so," she then mumbled quietly under her breath.

"Who doesn't think so?" Grissom asked with out even giving his question a second thought. Not only did he surprise himself that he was so forward, but Lindsey was taken aback as well that he heard and even dared to approach the comment.

"Well…" Lindsey started out, treading carefully. "My Mom for one thing."

"Do you really think so?" Questioned, knowing he was possibly digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Uhhh…Yeah!" The blonde exclaimed. "She's always on my case about my classes, homework, when I get in trouble at school and just school in general. Also, always giving me the 3rd degree of where I'm going and who I'm with…it just never ends!" Lindsey finished off breathlessly.

Grissom had leaned back in his chair, and listened to the younger Willows grievances, with elbows on the armrests of his chair, and his finger tips together.

"Well have you given her a reason not to?" Countered Grissom.

"Huh? Not to what?"

"Give you the, '3rd degree'" Replied Grissom, using his hands for quotations.

"Ummm…" Murmured Lindsey trying to stall her answer. "The getting in trouble part are fights that I never start, they weren't ever my fault."

"How so?" Asked Grissom cautiously, bracing himself for the 'Pandora's Box' he may have opened and not know how to handle.

"It was always some punk-ass kid, saying crap about Mom or…never mind" Lindsey trailed off.

"Your Father?" Grissom offered.

Lindsey nodded silently in agreement.

After taking a deep breath, Grissom spoke, "'I learned long ago, never to wrestle with a pig, you get dirty; and besides, the pig likes it.'"

"What the heck?" She questioned incredulously.

"It's a quote by George Bernard Shaw." Grissom explained. "It means that the more you retaliate with fists against these kids, they will just keep coming back for more, and the more you'll get in trouble."

"Okay…" Agreed Lindsey, nodding her head, "Makes sense, but what am I supposed to do?"

"I like to throw around lines I come across in the things I read," Grissom supplied.

"Hmmm…then I can sound all Yoda, Jedi Master-like, like you!" She exclaimed, with a grin.

A small smile broke across Grissom's face, "Yeah, I guess you could."

"You know Gil, you're not half bad at this whole advice giving, thing."

"Thank you Lindsey, that means a lot to me to hear you say that. And if I may, can I offer one more bit of advice?"

"Shoot."

"It might do some good to, upon your own will offer information about what's going on in your life to your Mom, and what's been bothering you."

Her grin faded and she asked, "How do you figure?"

Grissom shrugged and responded, "You may not feel like she is prying so much, if she knows all that she needs to know, from when you tell her."

"Huh, good point," Her grin returned.

"Hey, Grissom!" A familiar voice called from the corridor causing Grissom and Lindsey to face the door.

"I left Linds' in my office but she seems to have wandered—" She stopped speaking when she saw her Daughter sitting down with her ex-supervisor. "Hi, Linds. Grissom," She said after giving Grissom and her Daughter a questioning look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just chatting," replied Lindsey.

"'Just chatting?'" Catharine questioned.

"Yup. It's been a while since I've seen Gil, and I kinda just stumbled into his office, and we got talking."

"Ooookay. Well let's get out of here I'm sure you're hungry and have homework to do."

Lindsey sighed, but stood up from her chair and walked to the door. "Bye Gil thanks for your help, it's been real," she turned back to say.

"Your welcome Lindsey, hope to see you soon."

With that, she grinned and winked at him, then started out the door.

Catharine stood and watched to whole interaction with amazement. "So you two had a good chat, _Gil_?" She questioned, putting extra stress on his name.

With a crooked smile Grissom replied, "Good night Cath. Enjoy your meal with Lindsey."

THE END


End file.
